My criminal
by SaraiCat
Summary: You're an outsider. You left the walls. You've survived outside of the walls without being caught by the Scouting legion. But you've committed a crime. You've been taken inside the walls for punishment and interrogation. Will you find yourself getting to close to others? Levixreader
1. Outsider

Authors note: Hey guys! I know I should be writing for my other story since I haven't updated in two weeks but this is a special occasion. I dedicate this chapter to my friend Brianna whose birthday was on the fourth of November. She's a crazy Attack on Titan fan so I uploaded this for her. If your apart of the Attack on Titan fandom I suggest you check out my other stories in that fandom: Inner beasts and Annie tribute. I really hope you guys like this. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>I loved it. It was my passion I wouldn't give it up for anything. It wasn't easy to achieve either. It took hard work but it's always been such a reward. I could never go back to that. It just wasn't me. It didn't feel right. I was happy.<p>

Hidden among the trees deep in the forest. Escaping my predators, the titans. The titans were a hassle but I could never live like that in a cage. Cooped up in walls like an animal in a cage. I was strong, brave and independent. I didn't need anyone. Never. No one did anything for me anyway. I was just another face in the crowd. But out here I'm somebody. At least I like to think I am. I'm alone. How could you be somebody when you're the only one there? Well even if I wasn't somebody it was better than my experience in the cage.

I grew up hungry, thirsty, and malnourished. Never knowing what satisfaction was. I begged, I never took any crumb for granted, I lost my dignity a long time ago. But, here I may be isolated but at least I'm free.

Stomping thuds rang through the forest. Great. The second biggest hassle after titans were the Scouting Legion.


	2. Spotted

Authors note:

Hey guys! I hope you like this. I watched the anime and it got me like bro this is so badass. But I always wondered what it was like outside the walls. Did anyone wonder the same thing? Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>Thump. Thump. Thump.<p>

The horses stomped determinedly against the ground. I swung from tree to tree leaping to each one. Just because I didn't live that life anymore didn't mean I couldn't be curious?

I just like to watched peering from the trees. I did this every time it's not like I enjoyed it. It's just my life was eat, sleep and survive so it wasn't bad to have a little excitement. Plus it was just curiosity it couldn't go anywhere.

I studied them. We were different. Now for the majority of my life I lived among the forest in open titan range. But I loved it well at least I think I do. To be honest I never experienced enough to be able to compare. Before I was even thirteen I left the walls and it made me who I am today.

But, I myself have changed or better termed adapted. I watched as they stampeded past the forest I inhabited. I sighed as my small entertainment was over. I watched as they were far enough to not be able to spot them anymore. Deciding it was safe to return to the ground to scavenge I leaped down branch by branch down the enormous tree.

I flipped off the branch landing on the ground flat on my feet. Roaming around for possible plants that could be edible. I was in the middle of inspecting one at the bottom of a tree. I pondered over the chances of being edible after doing an inspection of the plant I decided that there's a high chance in it being edible. When I was about to cut the plant by the root I was disturbed.

The loud thumps was extremely close to the point of my ears pounding giving me a annoying headache. "Split up " I heard as I tried to scurry to a tree to get height in hope that I wouldn't be spotted. But of course I was too late. Shit.

There at the opening of the forest was a solider on a horse. It was a female with short mahogany hair and hazel determined eyes. She scanned the area scientifically until her gaze landed on me. She let out a gasp. Shit there's no way I'm gonna let her bring me back to that hell hole inside the walls.

Before she couldn't tear her eyes off me and act I broke her horses leg making it limp away furiously. The horse throwing her back making her fall onto the ground. Immediately grabbing for her flares and quickly debating what flare she should use.

While her eyes were trained on her flare I silently approached her making her clueless to my location. Studying her to see why she wasn't using her 3D maneuver gear it was broken when she fell off the horse. Before I could get close enough she stood up with the same determined look craving survival.

She put her fists up protecting her chest and face since she had no else means of a weapon. As, I imitated her studying her posture to try and predict her fighting style. Tricking me as I thought we would fight it out but opening her mouth to scream a plea of help.

Stupid move bitch. Before she could make a sound I had my hand over her mouth pinning her to a tree. With a quick flick of my wrist I twisted her neck and she fell loose in my hold.

Pushing off of her and dusting myself off. Shit that was close. Till I looked up astonished at the fact that a audience appeared the survey corps.

I was surrounded.


	3. Tough situations

Authors note:

Hey guys! I can't believe you guys liked it so much. Thanks to all who reviewed and followed. Your amazing. Sorry this isn't a really good chapter but I have been working on other projects and it's kinda of mandatory for the storyline. Please follow, favourite and review. Keep inspiring other. Bye!

* * *

><p>There was no use getting out.<p>

They had their nets prepared so that covered any sky options and I was surrounded on foot. If I try to put up a fight now then If they captured me they would just lock me up in under higher security.

So as, they approached and I froze as if I didn't know what to do. But secretly I was smirking inwards due to belief on their faces to my pretending at being overthrown.

Maybe if they take me in the walls I could find revenge. On those who have wronged me. Maybe that's what it's meant to be.

As they pretended to distract me by coming closer tightening the circle that surrounded me. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted the net that was to be thrown on me.

It was easily way too slow to catch me if I was trying but I needed to look believable. I focused on the guards in front of me backing up to look like I had no idea that the net was there. Then they lowered it.

To be honest their troops weren't as good as they used to be. I had to wait for the net to fall in such a ridiculous turtle speed it was sad. The net hit me hard throwing me to the ground as the hard metal pieces that were attached to the net hit me hard.

I face planted on the ground. My head pulsed as I felt the blood rushing to my head with a phenomenal speed.

My body laid on the ground as the world was forced to leave my eyes and I fell into a more reassuring darkness.


	4. My new Guard

Hey guys! Something actually happens in a chapter wow. No but for real I feel some chapters just suck and I'm so sorry. I don't know how it is but its gaining attention quickly so absolutely thank you to that. You all are simply amazing. I hope you like this chapter. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>The light poured the my eyelids giving it a warm pink glow.<p>

I drifted comfortably in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

I felt the warm heat radiate into my body giving it a dreamy feel.

*Whack*

The hard force hit my skin giving off a cringing loud echo. The blood immediately rushed to my face where I was hit.

The hot blood poured down my check from the open sore in my face. The blood dripped down my face dripping into the corner of my lips making me taste the metallic liquid.

My head fell and banged off the ground. Once i could hear my own thoughts again. I opened up my eyes pulling my body off the ground.

I stumbled a little since a good portion of blood rushed to my face where I was hit. I attempted to get up but an unknown force restricted me.

I leaned back to see. I was attached to a pole in the ground and chaining me to it was a pair of handcuffs.

Not the sexy ones either I had a lot of practice escaping from those. God I love kinky shit.

Not the point anyway shit I think I'm in the walls. I looked up hearing some minor noises of shifting that alerted me that I indeed had company.

"Little bitch hurry up I don't have all day" a husky voice called out making my attention race to the source of the voice.

In the front was a raven haired male in a familiar uniform to the troop member i killed. They were all dressed in the same uniform.

Beside the raven haired male stood a taller male with paler blond hair with his hand resting on the Raven haired shoulder.

"I'm Levi and I will be your integrator and guard to make sure your not up to no good" the Raven haired known as Levi declared.

"Oh I'll be looking forward to that" I smirked with an added wink to complete the statement.

*Whack*


	5. Waiting

Authors note: Hey guys! You guys are seriously awesome. I can't believe anyone actually likes this. If you are on holiday break I hope your having a good time. Thanks so much. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as I remembered the hell hole i was in. My upper cheekbone screamed with pain and soreness as I began to become fully conscious. I looked around I was still in the same room with my hands cuffed behind a pole. I had enough fun here it was time to leave. But how could I fake my death so that they wouldn't come after me if I escaped. I hear the door barging open. I collect my thoughts in a instant I will not let them see me weak. It was just a simple servant. A peasant at most. Clearly he walked over to me showing that he was better than me please if I wasn't cuffed...<p>

But I am. I need to find a way out of this. I didn't bother bringing any of my attention over to the servant as he laid a plate out in front of me. He left with out me bringing up my eyes to meet his. As, his footsteps neared the door he spoke "since your awake I'll be sending Levi in". Then he just left silently out the door. The pain in my cheekbone raged almost screaming out to the cause of it. I found myself waiting for him to show...


	6. Murder

Hey guys! You are all amazing. I forgot to tell you but during holiday break this fanfic reached 1000 views which is incredible. I never had a fanfic reach that amount so quickly. A lot of you are requesting me to publish more frequently and longer chapters. I'm currently working on longer chapters. I'm trying. I post to this chapter every second week. If you would like me to post more often than that (like once a week) please leave a review. I hope you guys like this chapter. You all are awesome, this means so much to me. Please follow, favourite, and review. Keep inspiring others. Bye!

* * *

><p>My mind began to drift.<p>

Till a raging fly of the doors slamming against the walls as my interrogator arrived.

I smirked at his stubborn rage he stomped in. Till my eyes rose to his face and I spotted the dead serious look in his eyes.

That's when the smirk fell off my face. He lost his composure now that he wasn't with his group.

Now that the group wasn't here he didn't have to play the cool, collected leader that he was supposed to.

I think I murdered his girlfriend.

He came over to me in a fast paced rage and in a lightning like motion he swung his foot. So fast it appeared blurry to me.

I don't know if I could know what happened if I didn't feel the burning pain in my ribs. That knocked the breath out of me.

I was sitting there gasping for air. He leaned down towards me with his jaw and teeth clenched.

"You think I'm gonna be nice to well I'm not bitch" he said his hand holding my jaw forcing me to look at him.

"Now now" he said dusting his hands off like he touched something dirty.

"I will find out who you are, what your intentions are, and I will ruin you" a bold fiery look raged in his soul pouring out his eyes evident in pain.

"And don't you forget it" he said in a growling snarl bearing his teeth at me. I gulped.

Wow this is going to be a wreck. I tried to pull my confidence out of hiding after it hid during his speech of how he'll ruin me.

Trust me he wasn't meant to fool around with. Well he was made to fool around with I look up scanning him but that's not what I meant.

"Trust me you won't let me forget, but I much rather make you forget about your little girlfriend" I smirked. His rage growled.

I crossed the line.

His expression turned to a stone cold mask.

He drew his hand swiping in the air in such a speed to swipe at me but as the door creaked a bit he drew it back just as fast as it had been set out.

His rage melted back into a cool stone like composure.

He immediately stood up straight as the blond haired general walked in. Nice timing.

I smirked as Levi cut me a despising glare out of the corner of his eye. I winked back In response.

Wow this was going to be a fun time...


End file.
